Sensual
by CopyrightB
Summary: Light starts to have dreams about someone, and those dreams turn into a reality! WARNING: Explicit SHOUNEN AI sex! NOT WORK SAFE!
1. Act I Virginity

A/N: Woot, yes there is no Yaoi in this chapter, but there will be in the following--oh, wait, what? Well, aside from the beginning, there's no good Yaoi. But there will be! :3 And for those of you who hate it when plots move fast, remember that this plot moves over the span of a few months. :3

* * *

Act I – Virginity

"A-ah! Raito-kun!" Gasped the person under Yagami Raito. They grabbed onto his shirt, digging their nails into his skin as he flicked his tongue over their neck.

Pleased with his partners almost pained moaning, grabbed their shoulders and pushed them down onto the couch in Raito's apartment's living room. They looked up at him with lusting eyes, begging him for more.

Their eyes closed and their head tilted back some, "Touch me," Raito's lover whispered desperately. They grabbed his hand and forced it to the edge of their pants. Raito smiled seductively, pulling them down slowly. He stroked the piece that was inside of them, causing his partner to erupt in a pained moan.

"Of course, Ryuzaki,"

* * *

Raito shot up in a harsh gasp, searching around his room.

"God damn it! Of all people! Why the hell do I want L?!" He shouted at the wall. Worried, he looked to his left to find Misa, not L, next to him. She turned some and opened her eyes, looking at Raito. She frowned.

"What are you going on about, Raito-kun?" She questioned, annoyed.

"O-oh..n-nothing...I'm just stressed some...about the case," Raito said, quieting some when he spoke of the case. Misa nodded sleepily.

"Uh-huh...well it's okay, Raito-kun. I know the case is stressful but–

Misa's eyes widened as her eyes lowered to the obvious lump under the blanket between Raito's legs. She gasped and looked up at him, "You were having a wet dream!"

Raito panicked. If Misa found out that he'd been dreaming about _L_ of all people, his reputation would be ruined. It wouldn't do._ No one_ could know about his fantasies but himself. If Misa found out, he might as well kill her now.

"Oh, Raito! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She said, scooting closer to him. He leaned away some, in fear of the phrase to follow, "But, it's okay! I feel the same way!"

"..."

_Wh . . . what? What in god's name does she mean "she feels the same way?" She can't mean that . . . n-no! That would be ridiculous! She must think it's something else!_ Raito thought, confused.

"Our relationship has progressed a lot since we met, and we still haven't reached an . . . _intimate_ level, yet!" She said, winking. She moved in closer, almost crawling on top of him.

Raito's eyes widened, and he bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. Misa thought he was dreaming about her! Of course, that logic would make sense. He closed his eyes and smiled, "You're right Misa. But it's improper for me to be thinking of you in such a manner, and I apologize,"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Raito," Misa said, her hand slipping under the blanket and to his cock. He shifted uncomfortably. No. He did not want this. Not from Misa.

Misa smiled, "It's okay, Raito. If we both want it then it's not wrong, right?"

Raito blinked. For a second, her sentence confused him. He shook his head.

"Not now, it's not the right time!" He contradicted, trying to move away from her. Damn, he was already on the edge of the bed.

"Oh contraire, Raito. Now is the perfect time. You have to get rid of that, somehow!" She said, pushing her hand against his cock, while leaning forward to further expose what was already badly hidden down her night gown.

_If you keep doing that, it'll go away soon enough!_ Raito thought, bitterly. He took her hand away, quicky, "No, Misa!"

She looked at him with big, puppy eyes, and tilted her head, "What's wrong, Raito-kun?"

_Oh god, no. Not that fucking puppy face. _Raito thought, looking down, "N-nothing . . . "

"Don't I turn you on?" She asked, worried. Her eyes became watery.

_Damn it, why now?! Of all fucking times?! Shit . . . _

"It's not that, Misa. It . . . it's just . . . well . . . you . . . you're so . . . innocent! Er..I don't want to hurt you . . . ?" Raito stuttered. Any fool could see he was lying.

"Oh Raito! You're so concerned! You're the best boyfriend ever!" She jumped on top of him, "But you don't have to worry . . . " She pulled him in close and whispered into his ear.

"You won't be breaking anything," She said, and kissed him before he could protest.

_Well, you're screwed now, Raito. What are you going to do? If you say no, she's going to think that you think she's unappealing to you. And no matter how true that may be, sadly, she can't think that. She has to think that we are in a healthy and, to say the least, honest relationship if she's going to cooperate with me. Even if that means making a few . . . sacrifices. I'm doing this for the sake of the new world, that's it! I'm doing it for the New World! For Justice! For KIRA!_

Have you ever heard that when you finally have sex, it almost comes naturally? No, not naturally. Instantly. You don't have to think. When you want someone enough to fuck them, you just want to, and no real thought is put into it. When you really want someone, nothing is forced.

Such is not the case between Misa and Raito, that night. Raito had to force himself to do everything. From the kissing to the final pushing himself (barely horny at all) into her. One thing could be determined that night. Misa hadn't been a virgin for years.

When it ended, finally, Misa snuggled up against Raito, a smile on her face, while Raito's face was full of grimace.

_I can't believe I wasted my virginity on Misa._


	2. Act II Push

A/N: Warning, NOT WORKSAFE MATERIAL AHEAD! You have been warned!

* * *

Act II – Push

Raito walked into headquarters that following day in utter hate. Hate for L, hate for sex, hate for virginity, hate for homosexuality, and hate especially for Misa.

He had his reasons for hating homosexuality.

When he saw L, sitting in his same old chair, in his same old wardrobe, eating his same old chocolates and candies of strange varieties, he sighed, and pulled up the seat next to him. No one else was in the room yet. Of course, L had never left. Raito had gotten up early to take a shower and wash the feeling of Misa skin on him. Her sweaty, hot skin on his. Her wet– well...her skin on his.

And after his shower, he figured no reason to go back to bed. His bedroom now reeked of sex. He hadn't even bothered to change into better clothes. He walked into their HQ in a button-down night shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki,"

"It's morning? I hadn't even notice the transition," L said, his eyes planted on the screen.

"There's windows right there, how did you not notice the sunlight?" Raito asked, leaned over his desk, in exhaustion.

"You know there are cameras in your house, right?" L asked, suddenly. Raito's eyes went wide and he turned his head toward L.

"Y-yes...I know,"

"So you must understand that you are being watched, almost all hours of the day," L asked again. Raito's stomach turned. What does he mean? Did he see last night's evens? And if he did, how much?

"I understand that,"

"Hmm..." L bit into a strawberry and chewed for a second, before speaking again, "In that case, I suppose decency means nothing to you,"

Raito shot up, "That's not fair, Ryuzaki! It was all Misa's fault, I didn't want to–hey! Why were you _watching_ us?!"

"I wasn't watching–

"You were! You fucking pervert! You were watching us like we were some couple of porn stars!" Raito shouted. He tried to act angry, but he was so flustered, he just wanted to scream and shout and stomp off.

It caught him off guard when L started laughing, "Wh-what's so funny?!"

"You are, Raito. Me? A peeping tom? Watching my comrades as if they were porn stars? The video camera catches what the video camera catches. If there would have been camera's in your bathroom I'd have evidence of you doing everything from looking at dirty magazines to masturbation on your toilet!"

Raito blushed and he turned his face away. He'd never heard such language coming from L. It...almost turned him on, "Then whey didn't you change the channel–

"Change the channel?"

"Or something? Why did you continue to watch?" Raito questioned.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. It was obvious that you didn't want her, even though you eventually _took_ her. I wanted to see if you'd remain chivalrous or just go in for a quick fuck." L sighed, biting into a cupcake as he spoke. He licked the icing off his thumb when he set it down. Raito shifted when he saw him do so. That HAD turned him on slightly.

"That's awfully harsh of you, Ryuzaki. I wouldn't do that to Misa. I mean, she...she wanted it...and who am I to deny her that right?" Raito defended, trying to distract himself from L. The last thing he wanted was a boner right in front of him! Though, if L all ready saw what happened last night, there's a possibility he _also_ saw and heard Raito when he woke up from his dream.

From his_ nightmare._

"You sound full of yourself, now." L stuck his thumbnail in his mouth. Something he often did when he was deep in thought. That might not be good. Or maybe Raito was just paranoid.

"W...what? That's not what I mean. I mean –

"You shouldn't settle for someone you don't want just because you can't have who you want," L said, quickly. Raito stopped.

His heart skipped a beat. L knew. _L fucking knew._

He sat down, slowly, staring ahead, ashamed.

"Especially...if that person wants you, too," L said, his mouth moving slowly.

Raito's eyes widened as he looked up at L in shock.

"Ryuzaki?"

Raito couldn't comprehend it. He couldn't conjure a reason why he'd be feeling his way, at all. Especially not to someone as mental and most likely, _incapeable_ as L/Ryuzaki/Hideki Ryuga.

L looked over at him, "Do you want me, Yagami Raito?"

Raito's head spun and his heartbeat increased dramatically. What to answer him with? What to say? What would _Kira_ say? No. What would Yagami Raito say?

"I...d – ..." Raito couldn't get himself to finish his sentance. It was two words that he could not force himself to say, even under pain of death!

He didn't have to. L knew and, surprisingly took action. He pulled Raito toward him and embraced him in a kiss. He tasted like sweet strawberries. Like strawberries wrapped in a sugary coating, like cotton candy. So much for him not knowing what he was doing. The first thing he did was force his tongue into Raito's mouth.

He pushed his tongue against Raito's, who, surprised, pulled away.

He had to be honest with himself. He'd never gone any further than simple on-the-lips kissing. In all of his relationships he never had someone make him horny, or push themself onto him, or anything. Well, he couldn't say NO ONE ever got him that way. He'd only ever been with women. Throughout his life he knew that he had to have liked men. But he could never bring himself to admit it, so he hid it from even himself. All until this moment; he'd never even kissed someone passionately.

L smirked some, "Raito, could it be true?"

Raito blushed, "W-what?"

"Are...or should I say, were you a virgin before last night?" L couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"T-that's none of your business, Ryuzaki!!" He shouted, blushing harder.

"Don't worry, I can teach you," L said, reaching his hand behind Raito's head and lacing his fingers through his hair. Raito blushed more, but didn't fight it.

"Oh yeah. Really, what do you know about sex–

He was embraced in L again before he could finish his sentence. Perhaps he should trust L, and let him do what he wished. He let L push his tongue into his mouth. He didn't mind it, really. What shocked him was when L's head when lower. He kissed his neck, softly biting into it, while his hands found their way up Raito's shirt.

Raito gasped softly once, at L's touch. L pushed his hands up Raito's shirt, grazing over his nipples. L's head traveled lower, now kissing his chest softly and gently.

How did they end up on the floor, with L on top of Raito, unbuttoning his pants, trying to get to the erect piece inside of them?

Raito barely knew what was going on anymore. One minute, they were in the midst of a fight and the next? Raito was having his Very-First-Blow-Job.

Feeling L's lips against his dick, his tongue gliding up and down his length, showing special attention to his head, sent Raito into a world of pleasure he never dreamed of feeling.

Raito felt like he should be doing more. Perhaps from all those school girl fantasy yaoi stories he'd caught glimpses of in metro stations, this is what it meant to be an uke.

Raito's back arched as he called out in pleasure, when L pushed down on him. Everyone had their spot of extra pleasure. His was right above his cock and L had just found it. He took his two thumbs and massaged Raito's spot as he licked Raito's member.

He didn't even know what to do anymore. If things continued, he knew what the next step would be. They couldn't go that far right on the floor of their HQ...could they?


	3. Act III False

A/N: Warning, NOT WORKSAFE MATERIAL AHEAD! You have been warned!

* * *

Act III – False

Matsuda yawned and stretched, sitting up lazily in his bed. He sighed and looked around at the familiar scenery of his room. He smiled and began to pick out some clothes. When he pulled out an outfit that he was satisfied with, he exited and walked to the shower. When he passed the main room though, he heard a muffled moan. Startled, he turned toward the door.

_What the hell...? Psh, don't think anything of it. It's not like there's anyone in there but Ryuzaki, and what could he be doing? Uagh! That's disgusting! I'm never shaking his hand again!_

Matsuda continued going, but stopped again when he heard, "_I-I think I'm coming!!"_ Matsuda looked at the door in complete startled confusion as to what could be going on inside. He had to figure out what was going on! Quickly, he ran to the bathroom and dropped his clothes by a shower stall, then ran back to headquarters and burst through the door.

L sat on the floor with a piece of cloth, cleaning up a piece of cake from the floor. It had knocked over, and it's white icing was all over the floor, while Raito sat on the chair next to L's trying to remove some icing from his jeans.

They both looked up at Matsuda.

"Good morning, Matsuda, can I help you?" L said, licking some icing off his index finger.

"O-oh! Um...g-good morning, Ryuzaki. Good morning, Raito. Um...I heard some...really strange things coming from in here earlier...and I was wondering..." Matsuda stuttered.

Raito impatiently tossed the cloth on the desk and crossed his arms, "Ryuzaki, the stain isn't coming out! You need to be more careful when you eat your cake like that!"

"Gomenasai, Raito-kun. I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly. Next time I drop my cake," L looked up at Raito, with a seductive look on his face, "I'll aim better,"

Raito blushed, but turned before Matsuda could see it.

"Gomenasai, Matsuda. What were you saying?" L asked him, after a moment of silence.

"W-well...I heard some strange noises and I was wondering what they were!" Matsuda spit out at once. L sat quietly for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about," L answered.

"W-well, it sounded like..._moaning_." Matsuda said, whispering the word "moaning", as if it was taboo.

"There wasn't any moaning going on, Matsuda. Get your mind out of the gutter," Raito said, turning around. The Poker-Faced King had returned to his throne, "What you heard was Ryuzaki loosing his balance and dropping his cake all over the floor. Who wouldn't groan in anger at that?"

Matsuda's face flushed, "Oh. I'm very sorry. But I heard someone...saying they were coming somewhere..."

"Again. Ryuzaki couldn't clean up the whole mess himself, so I told him I was coming to help him," Raito answered quickly.

"I'm so sorry..." Matsuda said, stepping toward the door. _That didn't sound like an impatient groans and grumbles of someone dropping their plate. Those were definitely a couple of orgasm moans. Even _I_ know what those sound like!_

When Matsuda had left, Raito sighed and leaned back in his chair, "You really do think quickly on your feet, Ryuzaki,"

"I have to, I am a detective." L said, standing up and flopping back in his chair.

Obviously, the cake dropping was no accident. After Matsuda ran past the door, Raito couldn't handle much more of L's tender lips sliding up and down his piece like it was on of his lollipops. When he finally came, it hit the floor and some, his jeans. Quickly, as L could hear Matsuda's footsteps approaching the door, he picked up a piece of cake and threw it on the ground. The icing was white, of course. Immediately, Raito understood L's plan and zipped his own jeans back up, grabbing two rags from a cleaning supply kit underneath the desk - in case of an accident - tossed one at L, and began to scrub at his own jeans. The plan was flawless.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" Raito asked.

"Hmm?" L responded, already back to eating his strawberries instead of Raito.

"That wasn't...icing that you licked off of your finger earlier, was it?"

"No, Raito," L said, smiling.


	4. Act IV Consensual

A/N: Warning, NOT WORKSAFE MATERIAL AHEAD! You have been warned!

* * *

Act IV – Consensual

After Matsuda almost caught Raito and L, they knew they had to be very careful with what they did. Usually it all took place early in the morning. Raito always made it an effort to get up earlier than everyone else.

Other times, though, L would ask if Raito could help him get something from Watari, or some other room in the building. Whenever someone would get suspicious, they'd simply say, "Would you wish we paid less attention to the case?"

Matsuda was always skeptical, and put them into jams more times than not. Misa was blissfully unaware of the current situation. She kiss and hug and love Raito and was completely unaware of who else those lips have touched.

Raito walked into the familiar work space that held his work and his lover. He walked over quietly to the chair where L sat. He turned it and kissed him before he'd have time to react, and sat down. L smiled, and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, licked some off and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Raito shifted as L licked the chocolate off his fingers slowly, purposely looking at him teasingly.

"You're horrible, Ryuzaki," Raito said, bitterly. He adjusted himself so he'd be more comfortable.

"Do something about it," L said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Raito wasn't completely sure what L meant, but he had an idea. Slowly, he moved in closer to L, lacing his fingers through L's hair as L had done time after time before. He pulled his lips close to L's and right as they were about to touch, L put his finger up to Raito's lips.

"This isn't what I mean," L said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Then what to you mean—

L had a grin on his face, "I have a room in this building two floors down. The bed is big enough,"

Raito's mind raced.

_M-me? Tonight? But I can't. With L…_

EEEeAAAAAAAAAARFJSL

* * *

Tonight came, and so did Raito. L was sitting on his bed, with a small bottle in his hand. Raito came over and walked over.

L took Raito in a kiss, working his way down to his neck. His tongue flicked Raito's ear, as his hands slid down his spine.

L's shirt slipped off, so did Raito's. As L kissed down his body, stopping only once to lick his nipples, slid his pants down and kissed his waist.

Raito groaned loudly, and pulled L's head back up toward him. He kissed him deeply, sticking his tongue in L's mouth this time.

He was working automatically. It was as if his mind was shut off, and a hidden instinct had turned on. He just knew what to do.

And what to say.

And it wasn't until he said it he realized what situation he'd put himself in.

"Fuck me," He moaned weakly.

Suddenly, as L slid down his body, removing his own pants, he realized what he just said. He gasped, in shock.

L came back up to eye level.

"Ryuzaki…" Raito said weakly, "I…I don't think I can do this,"

L smiled, "That's what they all say,"

Raito shook his head weakly, "N-no…I really can't. I just—

Before Raito finished the thought, L pushed into him with full force. Raito gasped and screamed out, grabbing onto L's shoulders and digging his nails into them. His eyes welled in the pain, as he screamed again. L pushed his mouth onto Raito's to, trying to quiet the screams.

He pulled out halfway, pushing in again. Raito pulled L close to him, tears streaming down his face. He shook in pain and pleasure, trying to do something other than screaming.

L's pace quickened, faster and faster until finally, all Raito could do was make short moans.

L pushed in deep, and Raito screamed again. He cringed and gasped as he finally came. L pulled out slowly, his body flopping to the side. Raito shook, his face wet with sweat and tears.

He turned his head weakly and looked at him, "R….Ryu….zaki…."

"About…time you….said someth…thing…" L panted, just as tired.

The last thing Raito remembered hearing before finally dozing, was "Glad you enjoyed it……"


	5. Act V Disregard

A/N: Warning, NOT WORKSAFE MATERIAL AHEAD! You have been warned!

* * *

Act V – Disregard

When Raito woke up, L was gone. His heart sank.

Slowly, he got dressed and snuck back to his room with Misa, sneaking in the shower and changing before she saw him. Sadly, he was caught.

Misa sat sleeping on the couch, obviously had been waiting for Raito to come home. She stirred and stared up at Raito as he went to exit the door.

"Raito?! You never came home last night!"

Raito had to think quickly, "Ah…Misa! I'm so sorry. I was…working very, very late last night. I didn't have enough time to come home. I'm simply here now to take a shower and change, so I wouldn't smell foul today,"

Misa smiled, "Oh Raito! Misa is so happy that you're so dedicated!"

Raito exited and walked up to the floor that held the HQ office.

Inside were L and the rest of the group. Raito walked over and sat next to L, scooting close.

"Glad to see you're dedicated," Raito said bitterly.

"It was getting late, I had to get back to work," L replied quickly.

"Oh and at least waking me up was too much trouble?" Raito growled.

"You were sleeping so sound, I didn't want to bother you! I'm sorry I'm saving lives here!" L snapped in return. He turned his face and began typing again, not even touching the cherries to his right.

Raito shouldn't have bitched. Yes, L was saving lives and yes, it was on the rude side to just leave like that, but his intentions were good.

Raito had to understand that L wasn't used to "normal" social interactions. He needed to be more flexible.

"I'm sorry…I should have understood your situation better…" Raito said, ashamed.

L sat silent eyes focused on the miles of data on the screen infront of him, now picking up a cherry and eating it.

The next month and a half went the same way. Any interaction they had started hot and fierce and died out quickly with the same excuse.

_It's for the Kira case. That's the most important issue, isn't it? When this is over, baby. Just you and me. When this is over._

Raito was angry at everyone. He was angry at L for seeming so careless toward his feelings and himself for acting like a little whipped girlfriend.

They used L's room once a day at first, but gradually the times died. Now Raito was lucky if he was touched one a week.

Raito was fuming one night, pacing around his room and grunting. Ryuk stepped into the room, a grin twisted on his face.

"Well, well, well. God is certainly in a predicament, isn't he?" Ryuk laughed.

"Stay out of it, Ryuk!" Raito snapped, "I don't want to hear it!"

Ryuk sighed, "I think you must have forgotten that you are Kira."

Another month passed. Ryuk's words buzzed in his head. Finally L did something unexpected.

L invited Raito to his room again. This time, Raito contributed.

Raito was the one kissing down L's neck, making him shiver and quiver and beg for more. Raito stroked L's member, gently licking it. L constantly called out Raito's name, something Raito never seemed to do.

"R…Raito-kun! Auhn!" He groaned. Raito pushed him down on the pillow, pulling down his pants, kissing his waist as L did to him.

"You want it?" Raito asked, smiling deviously. He licked L's length, flicking at the head.

"P-please!" L groaned, grabbing onto the sheets.

Raito smiled and pushed on L's waist, causing him to moan long and loud. Raito pulled himself up to be eye level with L. He put his head at L's entrance and paused. L's heartbeat quickened.

"Raito…don't tease me……" L begged, wearily. Raito thought for a second. He wasn't sure what his intention was on pausing. Was he really just trying to tease L, or was he hesitant on his actions, because he still didn't really understand himself.

All his life it almost seemed set in stone that he should be straight. Women were meant for men and men for women. Not mixed up, like women for women and men for men.

It didn't seem right for him. But here with L, with his body and L's body. They touched each other, pressed against each other. Their skin. No clothes. Just skin. Soft, hot, irresistible skin. No one made Raito act like he did with L but L. No one. Not Misa, not Takeda when he dated her briefly. No one. No woman, to say the least. He didn't know how to feel about himself, because he was almost so sure that he was straight, and then now he didn't know if he was or not.

But the answer was staring him in the face. It was looking up at him with pleading eyes, begging Raito to move forward, even just a little.

So Raito did. He pushed in forward, holding his breath and tensing every nerve and muscle in his body. L had made it look easy.

L tilted his head backward and moaned, grabbing Raito's waist and pulling him down. Raito continued to inch in more and more. L was so tight…it was…almost unimaginable. His only other experience being Misa, who felt like throwing a hot dog down a hallway.

L noticed his speed and thrusted his hips upward, pushing Raito in further. Raito groaned in unison with L.

The night continued on until finally, Raito was next to L, breathing happily with his arms wrapped around him and not letting him go again.

L didn't want to this time. He turned around and looked at Raito, smiling.

"Raito…" He asked.

"Hai…" Raito answered, his eyes drooping.

"Nothing….I'll tell you later…" L said, kissing Raito's nose and snuggling up against his chest.


	6. Act VI Decision

A/N: This IS the final chapter, and I'm sure some of you are not going to be happy with the outcome! But there will be another storty to follow up with this one, so just have patience! :3 And don't kill me in my sleep for this one. D;

* * *

Act VI – Decision

Raito woke up the next morning with L sitting up in bed. He smiled that he was still there. Tired, he tilted his head up and rested it on his arm, gazing a L.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki," Raito said softly.

"…" L said.

Raito raised an eyebrow, "Ryuzaki?"

"Do you love Misa,"

Raito's breathing ceased, "I…w-well…no…I suppose…no I don't,"

"Do you love anyone?" L said again, staring straight ahead.

"Why…"

"How do you believe people fall in love?" L asked, his eyesight lowering some, but raising once again.

"Well…I guess when two people just really connect…I mean…where's all this coming from?" Raito asked, confused.

"I cannot understand it myself. It's not like me. I try to stay dedicated to the case, but I just start thinking about you. I think…" L brought his legs closer to him, a scared, hurt look in his eyes, like he's ashamed, almost.

Raito sat up in the bed, and put his hand on L's, "Ryuzaki…you…don't want to love me…if you do, that is,"

L turned his head to him, "Nani?"

Raito turned away from him, and leaned against the wall, "I'm…I…I could hurt you,"

L laughed, something that Raito never expected, "You would never hurt me. I dont believe it, not for a second."

Raito's heart sank. L was falling in love with Kira, but at the same time trying to capture and kill him. And if L was still in the game, so was Kira.

That meant that Kira couldn't show difference in his actions. If suddenly, after Raito and L's relationship took wing Kira stopped killing or the killings lessened, or anything out of the ordinary, it would ultimately point to Raito.

He knew that deep down L still suspected him, not matter how much he wanted to deny it. He also knew that he suspected Kira to keep killing and trying to find out who L really was. And if success in that information meant that L – no, his love - would die…

Kira would do it for the rebirth of the world.

"I shouldn't speak in such a way. My irrationality is getting the better of me –

"Maybe it's not," Raito interrupted, "Instead of thinking so much, Ryuzaki, just try to feel."

"Feel…" L repeated.

"You don't have to think about everything. In fact, it's better if you don't think about some things…Ryuzaki..."

"I think I am falling for you. In simplest terms, I think I love you…" L spoke quickly. Raito smiled, he couldn't help it. Raito swiftly moved his hand under L's chin and pulled him in close, for a kiss.

"I love you, Ryuzaki,"

L provided Raito with something no one else could. Not Misa or Takeda or anyone else he'd dated before, especially between high school and college years.

L provided him with warmth. With pain. With pleasure. With hurt and insecurity and wonder and desire.

L provided him with love.


End file.
